


Served Cold [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Bloodsport [PODFIC] [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Revenge, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Squalo contemplates the vengeance he's planning.





	Served Cold [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Served Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/199641) by [Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/KHR/Bloodsport/Served%20Cold.mp3) | 6:56 | 6.5 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Katekyou%20Hitman%20Reborn/Bloodsport.m4b) | 6:24:11 | 183.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _Monster_ by Lady Gaga

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3


End file.
